


Crashing In

by NeopetsKid



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Top Peter Parker, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeopetsKid/pseuds/NeopetsKid
Summary: In which Peter Parker and Wade Wilson finally fuck (kind of).





	Crashing In

They came in with a bang.

They practically tripped over each other as Peter tried to open the door with one hand on the doorknob and the other on Wade’s hip. He shoved Wade into the sun stained wood with a little more strength than intended, a small cracking noise just overshadowing the loud moan Wade let through his lips and into Peter’s.

The door finally opened after a few seconds of jiggling the doorknob (and a rather large shove from Peter) and the two stumbled in, mouths still fused in a frantic attempt to suck as much face as they could. 

The night hadn't started off with such a dramatic step over metaphorical or literal thresholds. It had been somewhat of a typical night, Peter out to get some fast food (because he at least had to try to pretend he was a functional adult), some crime starting, and Peter jumping in with that sassy, take-no-shit attitude and a small bag of Taco Bell that was sadly dropped during the ensuing fight. The sound of noses breaking and classic Spiderman banter had drawn another red-clad sort-of-hero into the fray.

The fight was over within minutes as Deadpool entered, guns blazing, then later losing his guns as Peter reprimanded him, and loud mouth ready to annoy anyone to death that he couldn't accomplish through violence. The two were left alone afterwards, surrounded by unconscious bodies and chips from the tragically fallen bag.

Peter, being the kind of person he was, was very put down by the loss of his food. Wade, being the kind of person he is, immediately offered to buy him something to eat. Peter, as a hungry motherfucker with nowhere else to be, accepted the offer with vigor.

Somewhere along the way, something had changed. It was like releasing a rubber band attached to a large tub of hormones. The tension had been there for a long time, and it had finally snapped, bringing alone fun times with it. Somewhere along the way home to Wade’s house, the adrenaline, pick-up lines, and kind offers of food had won Peter over. And here they were, two bodies hot with passion and excitement pressed firmly up against each other in a frenzy of realization and bad decisions. Here they were, Peter making small marks on the neck of a person who's skin wouldn't allow the marks to stay for long. Here they were, fingers pressing into hips and frantically lifting shirts, and mouths too busy with each other to make any sort of remark they would have otherwise.

It occurred to Peter that he hadn't ever been with a man before. Stopping firmly in his tracks, he pulled back from Wade, out of breath, out of confidence, and out of any idea of what to do next,

Wade immediately pulled away as well, or as well as he could given that he was still pinned to the wall.

“Hey…,” Wade panted, softly gripping Peter’s arms. “You okay?”

Embarrassed, Peter withdrew completely, the cool New York air sliding through the door and hitting his body which had been so warm a second ago.

“Yeah, I just. Um.” Peter began intelligently, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “I've just never… uh-”

Wade let out a loud, exaggerated gasp and cupped his hands to his still-masked face. “Omygosh, baby boy, you didn't tell me you're a virgin!”

Peter’s face burned as he pulled the door shut behind them in an effort to warm the apartment and hide his reddened face. “No, I mean, I've-I’m not-”

Wade let out a ridiculous giggle. “Oh boy, I never thought I’d have to tell you about the birds and the bushes. Well, you see, when two boys love each other very much-”

“I know how it works!” Peter hissed, drawing out a laugh from the other man. He pulled at his hair in annoyance or nervousness while he tried to explain his predicament. “I'm not a virgin, I've just never, you know…”

Wade caught on easily. “Oh, you've never fucked a guy before?”

Peter facepalmed. “Yes, Wade, that was an excellent way to put it.”

“Well there's no need to be prude about it! You were the one with your tongue down my throat a few seconds ago!” Wade protested, turning on a hallway light.

Peter looked around at the apartment in an attempt to clear his head (no, he wasn't avoiding the situation, what are you talking about?) The hallway connected to a living room area with a small ratty couch in front of a cracked tv. The walls were lined with a few guns, some swords, a grenade, and one Spiderman doll. A large window let in the natural New York light, which consisted of only artificial lights from cars, phones, and streetlamps. The whole room had a nice forest green color theme and smelled vaguely of cats.

Calmer, Peter turned his attention back to Wade, who was still talking about nothing in particular.

“I mean, in ancient Egypt, a way to tell if someone was pregnant or not was to plant seeds, and have the potentially pregnant person pee on the seeds, and it actually worked pretty well! That's actually because-”

“Wade,” Peter cut him off, “how do you want to do this?”

Wade let out a laugh underlined with tension. “I mean, you really want to? I mean, you know I want to, but you really want to be with… this?” He gestured to his body in a loose manner.

It was Peter’s turn to laugh. “Of course I do, Wade, what the hell do you think the point of me sticking my tongue down your throats was for?”

Wade shifted his gaze towards the ground, bouncing awkwardly on his feet. “I kind of look like an avocado, baby boy…”

“Wade, one of the first times we hung out was in hell, and you and I performed a dance in our underwear. I know what your body looks like, and that's not going to change that I want this.” Peter said firmly, taking a step towards him.

Wade let out another tense laugh, muttering something about “the dance of the spideypool”. 

Peter sighed with impatience and took off his mask in one swift motion. Wade gasped and covered his eyes and Peter grabbed his hands and took them away from his eyes, forcing him to look at his face.

“My name is Peter Parker,” Peter said, forcing his voice to keep steady and his heart still. “And I thought I've made it pretty clear that I trust you, Wade.”

Wade stood there, his lips slightly parted and his voice blessedly quiet. When he finally spoke, he said the words Peter wasn't expecting. 

“Oh my god, I've killed you before”

Wade starred laughing and Peter snorted in mirth. “Yeah, you sure did.” Peter giggled, recalling that time with an odd fondness.

When Wade’s laughing fit had subsided, he found the breath to tell Peter, “Good god, you're gorgeous.”

Peter blushed and Wade shrieked with delight and began babbling anew. “Oh my god, you're so cute! How am I suddenly the luckiest man in the world? Is God real? You have an Andrew Jackson face!”

Peter silenced him with a small peck on the lips, then smiled shyly.

“So… what about you?”

“Oh, is this a ‘I'll show you mine and you show me yours kind of deal’?” Wade smirked.

Peter chuckled. “That's exactly what it is.”

When Wade still hesitated, Peter raised his eyebrows in a manner that only he and several other people could do that would make Wade weak at the knees.

He pulled off his mask in a longer, more unsure manner than Peter had, revealing the face below.

His eyes were the first thing Peter noticed. They were a deep brown that seemed to hold the warmth of the sun in them, enveloping him in a chocolate blanket. His pupils were blown wide, filled with lust and something else. 

The scars were there. It wasn't something you couldn't notice. They were pink and puckered, drawing deep canyons and plateaus into the surface of his skin in a map you could be lost in. They were there, and it was okay. Like most physical attributes, such as hair, skin color, or visible physical disabilities, you couldn't not see it. But just like all those things, it sure as hell didn't define him. His scars were a part of him, a part of how he perceived the world and how the world perceived him, but it wasn't all he was. Peter wasn't such an idiot to define him for something he couldn't control.

Wade as silent, eyes shifting nervously. Peter put his hands on his, and said in a firm but soft voice, “It's ok.”

The tension left at those two words. Wade giggled dazedly, and kissed Peter with renewed vigor. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter in one fluid motion, pulling at his shirt until Peter obliged to take it off. After a few moments of awkward shuffling, the two of them were left shirtless and gasping.

Peter pressed his fingertips hard into Wade’s hips, eliciting a loud moan muffled by Peter’s mouth. He once again took the opportunity to press him up against a wall and bite and suck at his neck.

“Wait, wait,” Wade gasped, fingers tangled in Peter’s hair. Peter drew away, looking disappointedly at the fading hickeys. 

“What?”

“How do you want to go about this?” Wade asked, echoing Peter’s earlier thoughts. “I'm fine in any position, but I know this is your first time with a ding-a-ling, so what do you want? Besides me. I mean, I-”

“Oh my god, don't call it a ding-a-ling.” Peter sighed. “You're making it really hard for me to get an erection.”

“Well, that's not exactly true,” Wade smirked, rolling his hips against Peter’s in a way that was really working for Peter’s ding-a-ling. Peter groaned softly.

“I mean, I don't think I want anything up my ass right now,” he admitted, shifting his weight and pressing Wade into giving a small noise of pleasure. “Can you work with it going the other way around?”

Wade responded with a breathy kiss. “Baby boy, I'd love to have you up my butt.”

“Can you at least try to be romantic?” Peter grinned as he fully lifted Wade off the ground.

“What do you think I've been doing this whole time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight. Enjoy, fuckers.  
> (Also, two puns in the first line, ehehehehe)


End file.
